


red

by fringes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All The Love, Other, enjoy this i wrote it at 4am, i have some more pieces like this but idk if you want me to share them i will, i've been really enjoying cherries lately, the real kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringes/pseuds/fringes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry reminds me of roses. not the slightly pink ones, but the dark, rich ones you always want to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

this was inspired by some cherries I've been enjoying lately.

 

there’s something about they way they look, his lips. he could be biting them, smiling, contorting them, relaxing them; it’s mesmerizing, like watching sand move in water, snowflakes fall on frosted concrete, raindrops on flower petals, paw prints in mud, curled hair in wind. or like a feeling; the expression of a declared love, seeing a kitten pitter patter on hardwood floors, hearing a baby's giggle.

his lips, like cherries; not the maraschino ones that sit in thick syrup, but the real kind, the ones with stems that you can tie with your tongue. like thumbtacks on maps, like autumn leaves in the air, like the colors in the sky when there’s too many clouds and too much sunlight at dawn, casting a burgundy shadow across the surface.

an unsettling feeling that you can’t always describe; but it’s like a pit at the bottom of your stomach. a peach pit, perhaps, because you know it’s sweet, you know there’s good surrounding, even if you can’t always tell. it’s what you feel when you see his lips, those red, red lips that look like he’s been drinking rich wine, or sucking on cherry popsicles in the hot sun. lips like roses, not the slightly pink ones, but the rich ones, the dark red on contrasting green, pretty roses you see on the day of love, the love found on his lips alone.

lips shaped like a heart, the shape kind, the ones that resemble love, the kind of love that stays in a real heart, the kind of real heart that carries red blood, red, red blood as red as his lips. pretty and blatant against his milky skin. real red, oh they’re real, not the fake red over a girl’s lips, not the wax; but soft skin, so sweet, like candy canes or lollipops that you just want to touch, or feel, touch or feel with your lips, to taste, maybe once, and maybe taste the red on his, if they’re as red up close as they’re are in a sea of ninety thousand other eyes, peering on. but those eyes don’t appreciate his lips like yours do, no. they see movement, they do, but they don’t see, or feel, the red, the thickness, the softness. those eyes don’t see. eyes don’t see, not the things that you see.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @cosmoshes  
> tumblr is originalharry
> 
> this is a new thing i'm trying out so if you like things like this just let me know and i'll post more, yeah?  
> enjoy x


End file.
